Momentos, Palabras, Demasiados Sentimientos…
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Si la gente normal, con tamaños normales, tienen problemas en sus relaciones, ¿Cómo le haces cuando tu novio es del tamaño de tu meñique? ¿Cuando tu novia apenas y puede notarte? ¿No te sentirías… impotente?.. Aun así. Allí están los sentimientos, los que los mantienen unidos, los que no dejan que paren de pensar el uno en el otro. Eso es Amor. Es superarlo todo, para estar juntos.


Hola a todo el mundo, una vez me fui de vacaciones hace ya unos meses, olvide llevar la inspiración conmigo, además de que no tenía Internet, para cuando regrese, resulta que escapó.

Pero ha regresado, justo para el día de los enamorados, ¡Maratón de subir fics de tramas románticas y dramáticas! Para que todo vosotros me acompañéis con la cara larga, llena de lágrimas, helado y peliculitas tristonas. Sera "Épico".

Por ello, poco a poco iré subiendo tanto las nuevas historias como sus continuaciones, espero terminar hoy, sino continuare mañana. Mientras tanto espero que les guste esta, se me ocurrió después de un hermoso tiempo con mi pareja (sin mal pensar por favor), es un **One-Shot**, simple, chico, pero lo hice con mucho cariño y se los publico a ustedes, especialmente a mí gatito lindo, que no puedo pasar este día con él pues está en otro país ahora, rayos, me siento tan MK ahora, no podemos estar juntos de la manera deseada.

Bueno, que se le va hacer, empecemos como siempre, descargo de responsabilidad, resumen del capítulo único, la calificación que le puse a la historia y la pareja de la cual trata. BlaBlaBla, EtcEtc.

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes de Epic pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, por ende, no son míos (una lástima, lo sé, ya habría salido una secuela T-T una hermosa secuela **¡Exijo una!**), por lo cual, no se busca infringir los respectivos derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen: **Si la gente normal, con tamaños normales, tienen problemas para llevar en buen rumbo su relación, ¿Cómo se le hace cuando tu novio es del tamaño de tu meñique? ¿Cómo se le hace cuando tu novia apenas y puede notarte? ¿No te sentirías… impotente?.. Pero, aun así. Allí están los sentimientos, los que los mantienen unidos, los que no dejan que paren de pensar el uno en el otro. Eso es Amor. Es superarlo todo, solo para estar juntos, el uno con el otro, sin importar que.

**Rated T:** No contiene elementos que puedan causar algún tipo de alteración, no se da anuncio directo de temas fuera de lugar ni violencia ni lenguaje obsceno. Así que creo que está bien esta calificación para el fic, o al menos así lo veo yo. Además en solo un One-Shot. La T, es para prevenir pues es un fic con una partecita medio fuertecita sentimental, ya saben, puede causar depresión, (creo que amo escribir esto), así que ya advertí.

La pareja principal será **Mary Katherine **(M.K.) &** Nod**, los protagonistas de la película, estarán situados después de los hechos ocurridos en esta, luego de que M.K volviera a su tamaño y que Nod se volviera hombre-hoja, se centra en como "afrontan" sus diferenciales tamaños.

No olviden que si bien soy una vieja lectora, soy una nueva escritora. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc. (¡REVIEW!) No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Les aclaro algo, medio Spoiler de esta obra que, habrá un recuerdo dentro de otro recuerdo X'D, lo siento, pero me salió así, pero ustedes sabrán cuando, se los aseguro. Empecemos con el presente, luego recuerdo principal, recuerdo dentro de recuerdo, recuerdo principal de nuevo, para terminar en presente. Espero hacerlo de una muy buena forma como para que me entiendan.

* * *

**Momentos, Palabras, Demasiados Sentimientos…**

Las hojas, que estratégicamente había acomodado del árbol, ocultaban su presencia, pero aquello no funcionaba con ella, con ella era distinto, ella siempre lograba saber dónde se escondía cuando algo acontecía en el comportamiento de él. La vio llegar hacia su improvisado escondite con cierta lentitud, aunque para la velocidad de M.K, técnicamente trotaba por el bosque para encontrarle, teniendo cuidado de no caer de cara por el suelo húmedo de las lluvias nocturnas otoñales.

Se detuvo en el lugar exacto, supo dónde estaba él en el momento exacto y lo llamo en el momento exacto, justo antes de que saltara a una rama continua para intentar esconderse en otro sitio, aun más avergonzado de su comportamiento infantil al intentar huir de su actual problema de pareja. Se sentía frustrado por no poder estar verdaderamente con ella, a su manera, en su forma, en su tamaño.

– ¿Nod? – Ante su nombre dicho por su voz, con ese tono de preocupación, el no pudo resistir detener su intención de frenar el impulso de saltar y salir a su vista. Al verlo, M.K se acercó lo justo para no estrellarse contra la rama o estar muy alejada, su ayuda en eso era el casco que su padre le construyo, así podía detectar más fácilmente todo habitante del bosque y sus viviendas y no ocasionar tantos daños; tomó a Nod delicadamente en sus manos al estirar los brazos, los ajuste de velocidad y acercamiento de su casco la habían ayudado en no hacerle daño o empujarlo cuando él logro subirse a su palma.

– ¿Si? – Logro contestar el, ya acomodado en las delicadas manos de la chica.

– Sé que para ti es duro, no creas que para mí no lo es, pero todo se resolverá, ya veras, yo también quisiera regresar a Claro de Luna en una buena estatura, con la cual no estropear tantas cosas. – Nod levanto la cabeza para verla con ojos esperanzados, comprendió que ella también sentía lo mismo que él…

Es impactante creer que todo empezó cuando Nod fue a ver a M.K personalmente en su hogar, sin darse cuenta de que ella y su padre estaban hablando del futuro de la joven, sus problemas humanos, fuera del bosque, tan de importancia como los del bosque mismo, eran el centro de la conversación. La que mantenía la conversación más a flote era su novia, parecía más que enterada de todo lo que acontecía fuera del perfecto mundo junto a su padre. Angustia, desconcierto y tristeza era lo que más se sentía en la atmósfera del lugar. Y hubo algo, la gota que hacía falta para derramar el vaso. Nod pudo escuchar perfectamente al estar debajo del casco especial que construyo el profesor Bomba, y por primera vez, lo escucho hablar de la manera más asombrosa que hubiera imaginado, con amor, devoción y decisión hacia su hija, consciente de la indecisión que la atormentaba a ella, quien ya debía tomar sus decisiones como una adulta. M.K se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando atentamente a su padre, ambos sentados en la mesa de la oficina, esperando que le dijera algo que le hiciera tomar el camino correcto, un camino que ella no lograba ver todavía.

– Sin importar que decidas hija, es tu decisión, yo siempre te apoyare, e incluso puedes estar segura que desde donde sea que se encuentre tu madre, ella también lo hará. Tienes dos caminos, M.K, en tu vida siempre tendrás que tomar decisiones, pues serás responsable de tus acciones, quizás te arrepientas, pero te aconsejo que no lo hagas, yo todavía no sé qué tipo de decisión tome al querer quedarme aquí a comprobar la existencia de una diminuta sociedad avanzada en este bosque, era uno de mis sueños, pero por seguirlo perdí por mucho tiempo a dos más de ellos, a ti y a tu madre, y a uno de mis sueños no lo volveré a ver jamás, por mucho que me duela, perdí para siempre a tu madre, mi esposa, mi fiel compañera, el sueño más importante de toda mi vida. Tienes dos mundos allá afuera, el bosque, junto a alguien que amas en un mundo completamente distinto, si lo elijes, yo te sigo, al igual que te seguiré si elijes el otro mundo, una vida completamente humana, la que ya conoces, en la universidad, con una carrera, una ciudad y llena de personas. Ya no puedo aconsejarte más nada, tú y Nod deberían discutir sobre esto, de la misma manera que tú y yo lo hacemos ahora, el también es parte de esto. Te Amo hija, creo que ustedes también lo hacen. Y ahora que lo pienso, si bien el tiempo y los acontecimientos no estuvieron del todo de mi parte, no me arrepiento de nada, pues te tengo de nuevo a mi lado Mary Katherine, y tu madre sabe ahora todo lo que me esforcé por demostrarle que yo le decía la verdad, la verdad sobre el mundo que ella y yo nos imaginamos tanto de niños, ella ahora está en mi corazón para siempre, al igual que está en el tuyo.

– Si, lo sé papá. – Dijo M.K, con llanto ya presente en su persona. El recuerdo de su madre y los momentos que paso a través de los años junto con ella inundaron su memoria, llenándola de melancolía, aun así, recordó uno de esos últimos momentos a su lado, en una conversación en la cual su madre no deliraba ni agonizaba, apenas unos días antes de su muerte.

**…**

– _Mi pequeña, no sabes lo orgullosa que he estado de ti, desde el momento en que naciste, mi chiquitita Mary Katherine, has crecido tanto y tan bien, fuerte e inteligente, sin importar si yo ya no estoy a tu lado, prométeme algo. – Apenas M.K llego a la habitación su madre la había mandado a sentar a su lado, para una dura, pero necesaria platica, su madre lo sabía, sabía que el momento se acercaba, ya era mucho tiempo con lo mismo, el mismo padecer, y no había progreso, más bien empeoraba y su nena no debía quedarse sin una guía si ella ya no estaba para tomarle de la mano en el camino y alejarla de los peligros._

– _Mama, por favor no digas eso, sabes que te recuperaras, siempre lo haces, no me asustes._ _– Una triste sonrisa surgió de los labios de su madre, entendía el miedo de su hija, solo podía tratar consolarla._

– _Prométeme que no tendrás rencores contra nadie, ni siquiera contra tu peor némesis en la vida o por alguien que haya cometido un error que te afectó en algún sentido, no estés molesta con tu padre, sin él no estarías aquí, promete que iras con él y le darás una oportunidad, que seguirás creciendo para volverte una adulta bien derecha y esplendorosa. ¿Si, me lo prometes hija mía? – Formulo su madre, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura, como lo había hecho todos esos años, con el mismo esmero de siempre, en transmitirle todo su amor con ese simple gesto._

_Asustada y desesperada, M.K contestó – Si, mama, lo prometo, lo prometo, pero prométeme que no me dejaras sola. – Por un momento, la sonrisa de su madre se volvió nada, pero al cabo de unos imperceptibles segundos, volvió a aparecer una ligera y triste sonrisa no mayor a la de antes. _

– _Esta bien mi pequeña –._

_Los pensamientos de su progenitora rondaban en el hecho que, aun si ya su hija no la percibía a su lado, siempre estaría allí, con ella, orando por su salud, bienestar y futuro, sin importar qué._

_Fue ese día, uno de los últimos en paz con su madre; el resto de la visita transcurrió con M.K acurrucada a su lado, con su madre contestando a sus miedos con pequeños mimos, como si su hija, ya casi mayor de edad, volviera a ser una beba indefensa en su regazo. Y por muy tortuoso que hubiera sido aquel día, M.K lo recordaba con cierta felicidad._

_**...**_

– Papa, ¿y si yo decidiera quedarme en el bosque, con Nod y los demás? –.

Pregunto M.K todavía un poco afectada por el recuerdo fugaz de su madre en sus últimos días. Ante tal pregunta, Nod se emocionó ¡No tendría que abandonar su amada vida como un honorable hombre hoja! En cambio, con tal rango y admiración que estaba adquiriendo, podría ofrecerle a M.K una vida larga y llena de aventuras, se sonrojo un poco al pensar, que incluso quizás, podrían llegar a formar una familia, que criarían con gran orgullo y dedicación, incluso Ronin estaría incluido, sería un gran abuelo, y el mismo se esforzaría por ser un padre siempre presente y decidido a no fallarle a ninguno de los suyos.

El profesor respondió como ya era esperado. – Lo respetare hija, si esa seria tu decisión, iremos por ese camino. –.

Aun así, Nod no vio venir la siguiente pregunta, que para M.K también era una posibilidad, la cruda posibilidad, la más realista para alguien que de verdad se creía a si mismo "adulto" y "maduro", personalmente, M.K aborreció el propio hecho de formularla.

– ¿Y si yo decidiera olvidarlo todo, seguir adelante, ingresar a la mejor universidad que pueda, formar una vida, contigo papá, fuera de todo esto, con un trabajo, continuar… –.

Se vio abruptamente interrumpida, tanto ella como su padre voltearon impactados para descubrir a que le saltaba y ladraba tan fuerte Ozzie con tanta euforia, Nod había sido descubierto por la mascota, al no poder evitar el escape de un sonido lastimero, pero su cara lo dijo todo, el semblante que vio M.K le desgarro el corazón y su padre se sintió compadecido por el muchacho.

Su cara estaba inundada de dolor, ya había perdido una madre que casi no recordaba para nada, un padre que murió cuando era muy joven, y ante ello un sustituto a el, que si bien fue paciente y bueno con él, no era lo que él quería, anhelaba una familia, que según él consideraba en aquel tiempo sería una sanguínea y completa, real, presente. Adolorido, ahora descubría que la chica a quien le entrego su corazón estaba casi que en las mismas, separada, por él y el mundo donde creció, sin la madre que siempre tomaba de la mano, y había crecido la mayoría de su infancia y desarrollo sin padre.

Se dio cuenta de que él y M.K se encontraban separados por un abismo, una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla, y fue suficiente la vergüenza de que lo vieran llorar como un niño que salió a gran velocidad por la ventana, saltando con una acelerada perturbación angustiosa.

M.K volteo a ver a su padre, este ya estaba preparado para entregarle el casco que confecciono a su hija.

– Ten, ve por él, en cuanto a tu última pregunta Mary Katherine, creo que no es esa vida, una vida humana y llena de durezas la que desea tu corazón, y cuando me la decías, tu rostro estaba llena del sentimiento de negación hacia la propia idea, tienes la oportunidad de un gran sueño, _síguelo_ amor. – Ella asintió, todavía con el rostro lleno de lágrimas sentimentales.

Completamente de acuerdo con su padre, salió de la casa camino al sendero por el cual vio cómo se alejaba Nod, dejo que su instinto la guiara después de no saber por dónde ir, por así decirse…

Volviendo al presente, terminando el recuerdo de la razón por la cual los dos estaban en tal situación, Nod pudo darse cuenta de cómo con su mano derecha M.K se quitó el casco, dejándolo caer a su lado, Nod pudo ver sus bellos ojos verdes aguados, conteniendo lágrimas de frustración que amenazaban con salir de nuevo para empapar su hermoso rostro, era la frustración que Nod también sufría cada vez que quería que los dos pudieran besarse, abrazarse, tocarse, amarse, pasar otra vez tantos maravillosos momentos juntos, sin ningún tipo de limite ni miedo a aplastar o resultar aplastado.

**–** Te Amo, M.K. **–.**

Dijo Nod, acababa de darse cuenta de eso, el beso que se habían dado en Claro de Luna, resultó la puerta a que se dieran cuenta de su especial conexión, para ser mas específicos, fue la llave para que las puertas del destino les demostrara a ambos que sus vidas están entrelazadas, tan especiales palabras fueron pronunciadas de manera mágica, pues M.K supo exactamente lo que dijo sin ningún tipo de regulador de voz integrado al casco. Y lo mismo ocurrió con su respuesta.

**–** Yo también Te Amo, Nod.** –.**

Para los oídos de Nod, las palabras no llegaron de manera lentamente graciosa, no, esta vez fue, como si ella estuviera justo frente de él, de su tamaño, susurrándoselas al oído eso que tanto anhelaba escuchar, en ese momento estaban conectados mágicamente, no cabía duda de ello.

Si de algo los dos estaban seguros, además de determinados a lograr, es que harían que todo lo que han pasado surgiera desde las profundidades con un buen resultado a ganar. Pues algo es seguro, si el amor es lo suficientemente fuerte, puede llegar a triunfar, romperían toda barrera que los separara.

Ella estaba dispuesta a abandonar su mundo por él, para estar con él en el bosque, él también estaba dispuesto a abandonar el suyo por ella, era mutuo el deseo, mutuo el sacrificio. M.K alzó a Nod hasta su rostro, el abrió sus brazos para formar una especie de abrazo rodeando el hermoso rostro de su amada con un gran cariño. Ella froto su mejilla contra el cuerpo de su amado muy suavemente para no tumbarle, aun así se transmitieron toda la oleada de sentimientos que tenían retenidos, todo el infinito amor que sentían el uno por el otro, todos los sentimientos, y al hacerlo se acercaron aún más en mente y espíritu, fortificando su lazo.

Ese tipo de momentos son los que quedan guardados de por vida como Los Momentos Verdaderamente Especiales, los momentos tan profundos e increíbles que nunca se pierden, se guardan en el corazón, pues fueron aquellos en los cuales se llega a una verdadera unión, tan fuerte e invencible, que hasta para el mayor peligro que quiera amenazar tal vínculo, es indestructible.

Ya solo con esto, todos sabemos, que todo saldrá _bien._

Sin importar _que._

_**FIN**_

* * *

¡Ah! Que emoción la primera publicación de un Fic de Epic, ame la película, y amo esto que cree, es hermoso, espero que les guste, no saben cuánto disfrute escribiéndolo, espero que todo el torrente de emociones que sufrí, también las hayan sufrido ustedes.

¡Fue increíble!

Comentarios (Reviews) por favor, quiero saber sus opiniones, abrir una cuenta es gratis, por si no lo sabían y una palabrita suya de apoyo son como diez tazas extra de chocolate con energía para mí.

Como prometí el capítulo de **Tal Vez… Algún Día, Nos Volvamos a Encontrar**, estará listo para dentro de unas horas, o para más tardar, mañana (en el caso que me quede dormida de repente) pero para recompensar, les daré un Spoiler, puede que se llame 'hermano'.

Hasta la próxima, amigos.

Con Cariño. Y tarea, mucha tarea.

Marianita-chan! =3.


End file.
